


pardon my french

by sungsh1ne



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha are stoners, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Maybe angst, More tags to be added, Mostly Crack, chat fic, eventually i think, idk i just kinda write about sungie a lot, its okay though because felix loves him, jisung is stupid, kinda???, that will be added later i promise, theres angst now!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungsh1ne/pseuds/sungsh1ne
Summary: squirrel boy: who the FUCk forgot to buy milksquirrel boy: lmao nvm it was in the back of the fridge_______revised.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! decided that there needs to be more skz chat fics and 3racha stoner fics so here we are! i hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave any constructive criticism in the comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys just editing w**j*n out!!

3racha (3)

-

1:25 am

squirrel boy: who the FUCk forgot to buy milk

squirrel boy: lmao nvm it was in the back of the fridge

-

9:42 am

dad(dy): pardon my french but   
dad(dy): sung why the fuck were u awake at 1am drinking milk of all things   
dad(dy): i told u to go to sleep early

squirrel boy: you see  
squirrel boy: i meant to sleep  
squirrel boy: however i got on tiktok and forgot time existed

binnie: lmao dummy

squirrel boy: hey!  
squirrel boy: thats mean>:(

dad(dy): changbin be nice to ur brother

binnie: yes father

dad(dy): okay but sungie that was a little stupid 

squirrel boy: i hate both of u  
squirrel boy: felix wouldn’t treat me like tjis

binnie: tjis

dad(dy) tjis

squirrel boy: i hate this family

-

stray cheese (9)

-

squirrel boy: chan and changbin hyungs are being mean  
squirrel boy: someone save me pls

lino: behave children

squirrel boy: thanks hyung that helps a lot:/

lino: you know what  
lino: fuck u jisung ur on ur own

binnie: HAHA take that loser

squirrel boy: fuck u.  
squirrel boy: wheres felix when u need him

pixie: soz i dont like getting up early

dad(dy): felix it is 10am 

pixie: and? 

dad(dy): nothing 

pixie: thats what i thought  
pixie: now stop being mean to sungie or ill beat u up 

squirrel boy: thank u lix ur the only one i can trust in this world 

pixie: ofc bae<3

puppy: dont u guys have classes to be in or are u just ignoring ur responsibilities again

squirrel boy: woah big word  
squirrel boy: and to answer ur question  
squirrel boy: my class got cancel cause the prof is sick

pixie: sung and i have the same class 

puppy: doesn’t excuse changbin hyung 

binnie: bold of u to assume i’m not in class

dad(dy): Get Off Your Phone

binnie: sir yes sir!

squirrel boy: lmao ur scared of chan

dad(dy): chan vhyung*

squirrel boy: sorry hyung!

pixie: lmao

_  
1:13 pm  
lino: losers


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> squirrel boy: if u were a worm u wouldn’t be able to hurt my feelings anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! i'm back with a new chapter! and i'm slowly starting to realize that this is becoming a jisung centric fic. oops? anyways! i hope you guys enjoy!!

stray cheese (9)

-

12:03 am

tiny devil: would u guys still love me if i was a worm

squirrel boy: i’d love u more if u were a worm

puppy: what kind of worm

hyunjean: i’ll love u no matter what innie

tiny devil: hyung wtf do u mean u would love me more if i was a worm

squirrel boy: if u were a worm u wouldn’t be able to hurt my feelings anymore

tiny devil: oh don't worry hyung!  
tiny devil: i’d still find a way to hurt ur feelings no matter what:D

squirrel boy: i hate this family

pixie: there there sungie  
pixie: i still love u

squirrel boy: felix is the only one with rights  
squirrel boy: i love u too felix:DD

dad(dy): i leave for five minutes and you already manage to make jisung cry

tiny devil: u weren’t here when we started talking so how could u leave  
tiny devil: c’mon hyung i thought u were supposed to be the smart one

dad(dy): i would drop kick you if you weren’t so cute

tiny devil: :D

binnie: high everyone

puppy: no hyung ur the only one who's high

binnie: not true  
binnie: chan hyung is high too  
binnie: speaking of which i should probably go check on him. he got just got into the snacks

squirrel boy: u guys got high without me D:  
squirrel boy: why is everyone, not including felix, so mean to me

lino: u should know that we’re legally obligated to bully u  
lino: we’re also legally obligated to bully binnie

hyunjean: felix just doesn’t like to follow that obligation because he loves u

squirrel boy: wow i saw hyunjin use a big word for the first time

hyunjean: stfu.

squirrel boy: scary

pixie: there there sungie  
pixie: c’mere and i’ll kith u

squirrel boy: BSFJHDHON MU WSY

dad(dy): i just saw jisung fall on his face because he jumped out of bed too fast  
dad(dy): if only i got it on video  
dadd(dy): sigh

pixie: be careful sungie:(

squirrel boy: yessir!

lino: gay

tiny devil: u act as if u didn’t go on an entire rant about changbin hyung’s eyes and how “they’re so sparkly he looks like a puppy i just want to kiss him”

lino: chan hyung may not want to drop kick u but that wont stop me  
lino: remember  
lino: i know where u sleep

tiny devil: and i know information binnie hyung would find useful:D

lino: DONT U FUCKING DARE  
lino: i will let u gp this one time

tiny devil: deal

binnie: wtf just happened

puppy: idk either 

hyunjean: innie wait what do u know  
hyunjean: u have to tell minnie and i pls

tiny devil: :DDD

lino: istg i will murder u in ur sleep jeongin

tiny devil: ur no fun hyung:<

puppy: innie come cuddle  
puppy: hyunjin wont stop whining 

tiny devil: omw!

lino: sad binnie is too high to even text me back


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> binnie: chan hyung i just heard jisung call u a stupid old man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back with another chapter!! this one isn't the longest nor is it the best so i apologize for that, but i hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless! comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> edit: so apparently some of the chapter didn't post?? fixed that now!!!

stray cheese (9)

2:15pm

-

squirrel boy changed the chat name to “changbin hate group”

squirrel boy: cheese is gross

lino changed the chat name to “jisung hate group” 

lino: u still watch monster high ur opinions are invalid 

squirrel boy: fuck u it’s a good series

hyunjean: for once in my life  
hyunjean: i agree with jisung

squirrel boy: thank u steven i knew u would come around sooner or later

hyunjean: ofc cindy  
hyunjean: no one disrespects monster high like that

pixie: state ur favorite from monster high rm  
pixie: mines draculaura<3

puppy: cleo<3

tiny devil: i always had a soft spot for lagoona

squirrel boy: clawdeen<333

hyunjean: i loved draculaura too lixie<3

puppy: notice how no one said frankie

dad(dy): how are all of u legal adults

squirrel boy: stfu hyung  
squirrel boy: u act as if u don’t cry every time u watch lilo and stitch

dad(dy): jisung  
dad(dy): i buy groceries   
dad(dy): remember that

squirrel boy: i love u hyung!!

dad(dy): thats what i thought

binnie: chan hyung i just heard jisung call u a stupid old man 

dad(dy): no goldfish for u jisung

squirrel boy: i didn’t mean it:(  
squirrel boy: pls dont take away my goldfish

puppy: …  
puppy: cant u just buy them urself

squirrel boy: omg ur right  
squirrel boy: haha chan hyung that won't work on me this time

dad(dy): seungmin

puppy: don't even think about it 

dad(dy): yessir

lino: lmao chan hyung is scared of minnie

dad(dy): for good reason

pixie: there there channie hyung  
pixie: minnie gets to all of us eventually

tiny devil: theres no escaping it  
tiny devil: just accept ur fate

dad(dy): scary

puppy: :D  
puppy: anyways,,  
puppy: 00 line + innie monster high marathon at mine and hyunjinnie’s tonight  
puppy: show up or there will be consequences 

squirrel boy: yessir

pixie: i’ll bring popcorn 

tiny devil: bet

lino: why're we always left out of stuff

tiny devil: cause ur all old

binnie: are u calling me? ur favorite hyung? old????

tiny devil: yes and ur not my favorite  
tiny devil: hyunjin currently is because he bought me lunch today  
tiny devil: what did u buy me today

binnie: my love?

tiny devil: i can’t eat that though

binnie: i’m hurt

tiny devil: love u hyung!

binnie: sure u do

lino: there there binnie  
lino: i say we ditch the children and do something thats actually fun

binnie: i’m down

dad(dy): lets do it

pixie: hate to break it to u guys but going to bed at 10 instead of 9 isn’t considered fun

dad(dy): pixie  
dad(dy): i trusted u

lino: that sounds like ur mistake channie

pixie: i agree with minho hyung

dad(dy): the amount of hate i get from this group chat

lino: homophobia

hyunjean: we’re all gay?????

lino: ur point?

hyunjean: theres no way for any of us to be homophobic 

lino: idc  
lino: u’ve been hanging out with seungmin too much  
lino: ur starting to sound smart

hyunjean: deal with it<3

lino: no<3

hyunjean: scary  
hyunjean: minnie and innie save me

tiny devil: no thx i wanna see how this turns out

puppy: me too innie

hyunjean: ur all so mean to me<3

squirrel boy: karma baybe  
squirrel boy: this is ur punishment for saying u didn’t like my tiktok

hyunjean: u looked stupid  
hyunjean: of course i’m not gonna like it

squirrel boy: hyung do as u please with him

lino: on it:D

hyunjean: NO  
hyunjean: PLS SPARE ME ILL BUY U COFFEE

lino: for a week straight and we have a deal 

hyunjean: okok fine just pls don't kill me

lino: i wont!  
lino: yet:D

hyunjean: scary  
hyunjean: i never want to be left alone with minho hyung again

tiny devil: there there jinnie hyung  
tiny devil: he said yet so ur good until the end of the week when u stop buying him coffee   
tiny devil: u should know he values his caffeine so much he would spare u until he gets as much as he can out u

hyunjean: thank u innie very helpful  
hyunjean: i just have to keep buying him coffee for the rest of my life  
hyunjean: fun!

lino: yep!  
lino: that was the plan from the very beginning 

pixie: minho hyung is very scary sometimes   
pixie: f in the chat for hyunjins wallet

squirrel boy: f

dad(dy): f

puppy: f

lino: f

tiny devil: f

binnie: f

hyunjean: cri  
hyunjean: i will be accepting donations to help feed minho hyungs caffeine addiction

puppy: jinnie  
puppy: i love u but we’re all broke college kids  
puppy: ur on ur own babe

hyunjean: sobs


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dracularua: actually i named u that cause ur a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!! this is long overdue and i apologize for that!!!! it's a bit short, but i promise to have a full length chapter (perhaps with actual plot??) out soon!! anyways, i hope you all enjoy this chapter! please feel free to leave any feedback in the comments!

jisung hate group (9)

6:16 pm

-

hyunjean: titties

squirrel boy: thats awfully hetero of u

dad(dy): don't bully ur brother jisung

squirrel boy: are we just gonna ignore the fact that this s literally a hate group against me

dad(dy): i have no idea what ur talking about 

squirrel boy: .

pixie changed the chat name to “monster high cult”

pixie: welcome to our first meeting  
pixie: i’m glad all of u could make it

pixie: get ur asses over here before i glue ur hair to ur pillows

tiny devil: sir yes sir

pixie changed squirrel boy’s name to clawd  
pixie changed hyunjean’s name to deuce  
pixie changed puppy’s name to cleo  
pixie changed tiny devil’s name to howleen  
pixie changed dad(dy)’s name to frankie  
pixie changed lino’s name to toralei  
pixie changed binnie’s name to ghoulia  
pixie changed their name to draculaura

draculaura: thats much better

clawd: why am i clawd

draculaura: because we’re in love

clawd: yes.

cleo: does that mean hyujin and i are also in love

draculaura: obviously

deuce: oh nice

cleo: very nice

toralei: am i toralei cause i like cats

draculaura: i actually named u that cause ur a bitch but that works too

toralei: bitch.  
toralei: i know where u sleep

draculaura: sungie help!

clawd: soz lixie but ur on ur own  
clawd: minho hyung scary

ghoulia: why am i ghoulia

draculaura: i blanked and she was the last one i could think of

ghoulia: i can feel the love

draculaura: OFBSIHBFIDS  
dracularua: sorry binnie hyung i lov u

ghoulia: sigh  
ghoulia: i lov u too

frankie: whats going on here

howleen: monster high cult baybe

clawdeen: what

howleen: baybe hyung*

frankie: thank you  
frankie: also why am i frankie of all people

dracularua: cause ur boring  
dracularua: soz hyung

cleo: omg roasted

frankie: seungmin

cleo: yes hyung

frankie: shut up

cleo: okay hyung

deuce: i’ve never seen minnie shut up so fast  
deuce: actually

cleo: dont u finish that fucking sentence hwang hyunjin

deuce: yessir

howleen: damn everyones getting shut up quickly  
howleen: wish i could do that every time i see u guys 

dracularua: ur so mean to us innie

toralei: i raised u well

howleen: stfu i raised myself 

toralei: bitch no u didnt

toralei: n e ways  
toralei: where did chan, binnie and sung go  
toralei: are they high again

clawd: i’m right here  
clawd: idk where chan and bin hyungs are

ghoulia: high

frankie: high

clawd: aRE U TWO GETTING HIGH WITHOUT ME AGAIN  
clawd: WTF

draculaura: beat them up sungie

clawd: omw rn

ghoulia: scary

3racha (3)

7:03 pm

-

clawd: if u two touch my snacks again ur fucking dead

frankie: hey binnie

ghoulia: yeah hyung?

frankie: i think we should start running

ghoulia: me too hyung

clawd: u cannot escape me

monster high cult (9)  
7:05 pm

ghoulia: save us pls  
ghoulia: aH HES HERE  
ghoulia: HOW TF DID HE GET HERE SO FAST

frankie: HELPSBHFAIJF

toralei; lmao

dracularua: get em sungie


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cleo: jisunf  
> cleo: why the fuck were u awake at 6am on a SATURDAY  
> cleo: i thought u would still be sleeping
> 
> clawd: bold of u to assume i slept bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh! sorry this is so late!! i actually wrote this a week or two ago, but we've been having work done on my house meaning i've been unable to use my computer for a bit. this is kinda messy, but i hope you guys enjoy! there's actual plot???????? didn't know i could do that wowie.

monster high cult (9)

-

6:21 am

clawd: meet up today @ the coffee shop on campus at 3  
clawd: be there or be square bitches

10:53 am

cleo: jisunf  
cleo: why the fuck were u awake at 6am on a SATURDAY  
cleo: i thought u would still be sleeping

clawd: bold of u to assume i slept bitch

toralei: oh god  
toralei: he’s been hanging out with chan too much  
toralei: also why're we meeting with u on such short notice??????

clawd: because i said so  
clawd: lolz also i miss u guys

dracularua: sungie:((  
draculaura: saying lolz doesn't mean that we don't take that seriously

clawd: this is my coping mechanism pls

frankie: we’ll all be there sungie!

clawd: sexy!!

howleen: bitch u can’t just say sexy after u nearly had an emotional conversation 

clawd: try me.

howleen: damn ok.

deuce: sungie cranky

clawd: im lit rally not what

toralei: sungie very cranky

clawd: ok lol

ghoulia: yikes what did i walk into

howleen: sungie hyung is cranky because he didn’t sleep well

clawd: i’m not cranky lol!!!  
ghoulia: oh so he’s cranky cranky

clawd: goodbye

deuce: did we  
deuce: did we actually make him mad

toralei: i think so?????/

howleen: damn and we didn’t even have any help from seungminnie hyung

ghoulia: children pls  
ghoulia: sungie really did seem upset  
ghoulia: this isn’t a laughing matter

clawd: …  
clawd: im still here  
clawd: also no i’m not upset just be there later pls

ghoulia: u got it sungie!!

-

jisung sat nervously as he waited for everyone to show up. he was anxious to see how their hangout today would go, but their conversation from earlier really wasn’t giving him any hope. everyone had seemed to be a little bit against him recently. he'd been feeling a little left out of everything. this was partially his fault though. he had been distancing himself from everyone, half because of exams, the other half was because he couldn’t find the energy to get out of bed half the time. despite the fact that he lived with both chan and changbin, he rarely saw either of them anymore. when they weren’t studying they were spending time with their partners, or obvious crushes. 

felix, poor felix. jisung barely talked to the boy outside of the groupchat. he only saw him at their one shared class. he felt horrible for ignoring felix. but he just couldn’t find the effort to send him so much as a single text. surprisingly, felix didn’t mention it once and neither did anyone else. maybe they were all just too busy to notice. that’s what jisung told himself, it was the best case scenario.

jisung had really let himself go recently. he looked like a bit of a mess, bags under his eyes from not sleeping, messy hair tucked under a beanie in an attempt to hide the fact that he hadn’t washed it in at least three days, he honestly couldn’t remember. it was getting hard for him to hide the fact that he hadn’t been taking care of himself. 

he hoped that at some point that someone would point it out so that he actually had to start taking care of himself. but he also hoped that he could just fly under the radar and get away with it so that he didn’t bug any of his friends with his problems. 

jisung was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when someone sat down right next to him, bumping their shoulders together on accident. it was felix. if he were to be honest, he was the most scared of seeing felix because of how much he had been avoiding him. deep breathes, jisung told himself, everything would be perfectly okay. 

“hey sungie!” felix said, wrapping one of his arms around the other. “you haven’t been here long, have you?”

jisung collected himself quickly, shaking his head in response. “nope! i got here like five minutes ago.” he said, putting a smile on his face to hopefully pull felix’s focus away from his eye bags. though, he didn’t think it was working that well. he could still see the slight tinge of concern in the boy’s eyes. 

before felix or jisung could get another word in, chan walked in through the door over to them, followed by jeongin and minho. the atmosphere grew noisy leaving no room for anyone to be concerned about anything. as seungmin, hyunjin, and changbin showed up the noise only grew in intensity. 

jisung almost felt like everyone had forgotten he was the one who invited all of them to hang out. maybe he was just being a little self-absorbed. he really didn’t wan’t this to be all about himself after all. though there was something that he would’ve liked to tell them, maybe it just wasn’t the best time. 

nobody seemed to notice how quiet jisung was being compared to his normal eccentric self. had he really changed so much that this had become the new normal? maybe he really had been that distant. it got to the point that jisung started to wonder if they would even notice if he slipped away from the table. 

that was until everyones attention was turned to him. 

“you okay sung? you look a little sick.” chan said, making everyone look at him. 

truthfully, he felt a little sick. his sweatshirt was making him warm but it was the only source of comfort he had. he also did feel a little light headed, but he figured that was because the only thing he’d put into his body that day was two cups coffee. either way it took him way too long to answer chan’s question, making everyone that much more concerned.

“oh yeah!” he said, trying to play it off. “i just stayed up all night studying for exams so i’m a little out of it today.” 

he could tell by the looks one everyone’s faces that they didn’t buy it. he felt like a child under their gaze. this time, hyunjin was the one who spoke up. “are you sure?” he asked, biting his lip nervously. “you do look a little pale. maybe you should eat something.” 

everyone else nodded in agreement, some joking that if jisung said no then they would have to force feed him. 

jeongin offered to go up to the counter and get jisung a bagel and some water instead of the americano he’d been sipping on the entire time. everyone seemed to agree with his idea and let the topic go after jisung started to eat his bagel, but it was clear to him that this conversation was far from over when chan invited everyone to their shared apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh this might just turn into a jisung hurt/comfot fic smh


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung knew what he was doing wasn’t good for himself or his friends. but he just couldn’t handle seeing anyone. he was perpetually exhausted from people. he couldn’t just sleep off this exhaustion like he normally would. (he tried. seventeen hours of sleep did nothing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha I'm back! sorry for disappearing for so long. i've tried writing this chapter at least ten times and hated every single one of them. i kinda like this one though, and i hope you all do too! anyways!!! enjoy and i hope you all have a great day!

they all should’ve seen it coming really. all the signs were there. did they really not pay any attention to him? 

after their group hangout, they had a mini intervention with jisung. they had the whole we’ll always be there for you talk with him and slept over and showered him with love. everything seemed perfectly fine for a while, but after a few days he cut almost all contact with them. he started waking up early and leaving before chan and changbin were even awake, or locking himself in his room and ignoring their desperate calls for him to come out. 

jisung knew what he was doing wasn’t good for himself or his friends. but he just couldn’t handle seeing anyone. he was perpetually exhausted from people. he couldn’t just sleep off this exhaustion like he normally would. (he tried. seventeen hours of sleep did nothing.) 

he just needed a break from life, to clear his head before facing everyone again. so when he wasn’t in class or locking himself up in his room he was at a cozy little coffee shop all the way on the other side of town. it was almost a forty minute bus ride there, so the chances of seeing anyone he knew were slim to none. he never really saw anyone else there anyway. he should’ve known all the baristas names and faces, they just couldn’t seem to stick in his head though. 

he ordered the same thing every time, much too scared to ask for something different. not that his order was something so amazing he was scared nothing would taste as good. it was just an iced americano, it wasn’t particularly good either and rather expensive. but it was familiar and he could count on it to keep him awake for a bit and that’s all he really needed. 

he would tuck himself away in one of the back corners of the shop, reading or working on a new song, occasionally just watching avatar the last airbender. it became more of a home to him over the next few weeks than his actual apartment. he was scared to go back to his apartment most days, not wanting to face his roommates. 

everything must come to an end though.

one night after wandering the street long after his beloved coffee shop closed for the day, he came across chan and changbin looking for him. of course his immediate reaction was to turn around and try to sneak off without them seeing him. but nothing ever seemed to work out in his favor these days. 

“jisung!” he heard changbin call. he almost sounded angry, it scared jisung. he could hear the frown in the older’s voice. 

jisung gulped and turned back around to face the two, nervously picking at his fingers. “hey guys.” he said meekly. “hows it going?”

when they both stepped into the light is when jisung really realized how long it’s been since he’d seen them. they looked tired, probably from their just finished exams, and chan’s hair was shorter. he could tell they were upset with him, it made his stomach churn.

with a sigh, chan spoke. “we’re taking you home, c’mon.” 

jisung shook his head, a bit surprised. “i was just gonna walk a bit. i’m okay, just go on home and i’ll be back later.” he tried to keep his voice from wavering as he spoke, the nervousness he felt earlier choosing a great time to come back full force.

changbin, who seemed to be getting angrier by the second, shook his head at jisung’s response. “it wasn’t a question, jisung. you’re coming home and that’s final. it’s almost one am and you’re not even wearing a proper jacket.” 

“oh,” the younger mumbled, looking down at his feet. “i’m sorry, i didn’t realize it was so late. i’ll come home now.” 

chan and changbin both let out sighs of relief. the eldest of the three slipping off his jacket and giving it to jisung. “just take it.” he said before the younger could protest. “you need it way more than i do.” jisung huffed but slipped the jacket on. they walked in silence for a bit, chan and changbin each having an arm around jisung so he couldn’t run. if either of them noticed that jisung seemed smaller than usual they didn’t say anything.

“am i in trouble?” jisung asked after a bit. his tone causing a pang of pain to strike chan’s heart. he sounded like he could break at any second.

“no, sweetheart.” chan answered. “you’re not in trouble. we’re all just worried about you. none of us have seen you outside of class in weeks and we got a little scared is all.” 

chan had such a delicate way of putting things. his voice softened when he was comforting people, it would make anyone feel warm inside. sometimes jisung felt like he could float away while listening to chan talk. and he always knew just the right thing to say to make you feel safe and loved.

jisung just nodded, not feeling like talking as a wave of exhaustion hit him. he sunk back into his roommates’ arms, forgetting what it was like to be held after so long. it was nice. it made him start to wonder why he ever started to distance himself in the first place. he hadn’t even noticed his eyes had closed until changbin called his name. 

“sung,” he said. “you still with us?” jisung opened his eyes and nodded, looking around to find out that they were outside of their apartment building, “when was the last time you slept more than two hours?” came changbin’s voice again. he knew jisung too well. 

jisung shrugged, “i slept the whole day on wednesday.” he mumbled, letting his eyes fall closed again. he was comfortable like that. 

“that was almost a week ago.” changbin grumbled. jisung brushed it off. he was probably just grumpy that minho ignored him or something, that was normally the reason anyway. 

jisung didn’t remember much of the elevator ride up to their floor or how he got in chan’s bed, but he was changed into a clean pair of sweatpants and one of chan’s sweatshirt, he was in utter bliss. he couldn’t recall the last time he felt so sleepy and warm. 

he remembered chan trying to get up and leave, probably to go sleep on the couch or something. he weakly grabbed the older’s hand, tugging it so he would lay down with him. after weeks of no physical contact unless it was an accidental brush against someone’s shoulder, he really needed someone to hold him.

chan got the cue and laid next to jisung, wrapping one arm around his waist and using the other one to play with his hair. both of them knew changbin would join before the sun rose. but that brought a comforting feeling to them both. it meant things had a possibility of getting better for them again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dracularua: UR ALIBE

monster high cult (9)

-

3:42 pm

clawd: lolz hey guys

dracularua: SUNGIE  
dracularua: BHSBBFJHER  
dracularua: UR ALIBE

clawd: yessir

dracularua: I MISSED EU SO MUCHDFJB  
dracularua: i love u:D

clawd: i missed u so much too pixie   
clawd: i love u too mwah mwah

deuce: jisung u bitch i missed u

clawd: be nice to me u whore i just came back from a 3 week long mental breakdown 

deuce: sigh  
deuce: fine  
deuce: omg sungie i missed u so much i love u 

clawd: thats better thank u 

howleen: hi sungie, the very best hyung

clawd:,,,  
clawd: i feel like i should be scared right now

howleen: bitch stfu i’m trying to be nice  
howleen: ily<3

clawd: ily2?

cleo: hi whore<3

clawd: hi piss boy<3

cleo: i shall keep my mouth shut for today and today only  
cleo: appreciate it 

clawd: i do thank u

frankie: sungie just got back here and ya’ll are already scaring him off again  
frankie: disappointed but not surprised

draculaura: idk what ur talking about i was very nice to sungie<333  
draculaura: i missed him soso much<333

frankie: yes felix i know

dracularua: good. 

ghoulia: wow lix i didn’t know you were one for using punctuation 

dracularua: i will eat u.   
dracularua: do not test me 

ghoulia: yessir

clawd: i missed u more lixie<3

dracularua: YESSBFHBSHJ

toralei: lol gay  
toralei: but hi sungie how’re u today

dracularua: bitch.

clawd: i’m pretty swell thank u hyung

toralei: swell

clawd: yeah what about it

toralei: nothing i think that a very funky word

dracularua: anyways  
dracularua: sungie would u possibly be up to a movie night  
dracularua: we all missed you so much but it’s very understandable if u don’t  
wanna do it

clawd: no!! i’m totally down!   
clawd: when and where?

howleen: at minnie and jinnie hyungs’ apartment at 8 tonite baybe

clawd: ok bet  
clawd: i shall be there

cleo: really tho sungie, we all missed you so much

clawd: i missed you guys so much too  
clawd: lol sorry for being like that idk what happened

frankie: don’t apologize dummy

clawd: yes sorry  
clawd: oh fuck  
clawd: that was an apology too lol  
clawd: anyways i’m going to get snacks now! see u losers later

dracularua: pls get twizzlers and pocky!

frankie: lix, we all know u just want to play the pocky game

dracularua: stfu i will kill u

frankie: yessir

___

jisung truly wasn’t prepared for the movie night, but he didn’t wanna let his friends down again. he felt bad for ignoring them for so long, so he’d find a way to get through the movie night for them. maybe he could just attach himself to chan’s hip the entire night. or would that be unfair to everyone else? does anyone else even actually want to be near him? or is this just a pity party kind of thing?

he pulled himself out of his thoughts when he heard an annoyed cough from behind him. oh, right, he was at the store. and he was blocking the isle. oops. he mumbled an apology and quickly moved out of the way, walking to a different isle to try and find pocky per felix’s request. it took him a second to find but he ended up buying every flavor just to try and make it up for being gone for so long. once he had gathered everything he needed and more, he checked out and started the walk back home. he stopped when he reached a park. he’d never noticed it before, which is weird because he always came to this convince store. he decided it was the perfect time to stroll around. he was still on winter break and there wasn’t much for him to do, so why not?

it wasn’t snowy like it was the previous week, but it was definitely more than cold enough to snow. it crossed jisung’s mind that he might catch a cold since he was only wearing a long sleeved shirt and a hoodie, but he didn’t mind. he wanted to enjoy the scenery. which wasn’t much, it was just naked trees and yellow grass, but something about it was calming. it eased all the worries he was having about the movie night that evening. 

he put his earbuds in and just walked endlessly around the park, following the pathways it had until it began to grow dark. he must’ve walked around the entire park five times before he stopped. only then did he realize how long he’d been walking. his legs ached a bit, but he felt light and worry free. he checked his phone, which was now at five percent, and it was much later than he realized. he’d been walking for nearly two hours. he had enough time to go home and charge his phone a bit before he had to head over to seungmin and hyunjin’s, and he was sure that chan and changbin would both be wondering where the the fuck he had been for the past two hours. so he headed home. his phone dying before he even reached their apartment complex. 

when he finally made it upstairs to their apartment, he was bombarded with questions from chan and changbin about where he’d been and why he was so cold. about why he hadn’t answered their texts or calls. in all honesty, he doesn’t remember getting a notification for any texts or calls. 

“sungie,” chan sighed. “you could’ve gotten frostbite. you have to be more careful.” he said as he layered a fourth blanket onto jisung’s shivering body. 

“sorry hyung,” jisung mumbled sheepishly. “i really didn’t realize how long i was out for.” that was his excuse recently, he knew it was a poor one but it was true. 

changbin let out a sigh much like chan had. he sounded disappointed. “we know sungie. maybe… you shouldn’t go out by yourself for a bit.” he suggested. he seemed a bit nervous to say it, like he didn’t want to hurt jisung’s feelings or something. 

jisung on the other hand, was confused to why changbin would say such a thing. certainly he could handle himself, he was a full grown adult after all. “why do you say that hyung? it’s not like i’ve been mugged or anything.” he said, tilting his head at the older. 

chan and changbin looked at each other before chan spoke up, taking lead in the conversation. jisung felt like they were having another intervention with him. “sung, you’ve been having trouble keeping track of time lately, and we’ve noticed you tend to wander without thinking about it. it’s not safe, especially in this weather.” 

jisung frowned softly. they were right, he had been a little absent minded recently. they had a point, but he was still upset. “i’m not a child.” he mumbled. “i can take care of myself.” all three of them knew that wasn’t true. 

“we know you're not a child bubby, but we all need some help sometimes. it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” chan continued. “changbin one i just want to make sure you’re safe.” he rubbed a hand through jisung’s hair. jisung felt like a child. but he was honestly too tired to argue anymore, so he let his eyes close.

if he’d opened them he would’ve seen how worried chan and changbin were. chan looking over at the younger while playing with jisung’s hair. “you tired?” chan asked, trying his best to hide the worry in his voice. jisung slept for 13 hours the night before, it was weird how tired he was acting. 

jisung just hummed softly in response. he didn’t wanna move as he was already starting to fall asleep, welcoming the peaceful darkness with open arms.

changbin frowned at jisung’s response, worried for the boy. “nap for a bit.” he said. “we’ll wake you up when it’s time to leave.” 

jisung hummed again, feeling both the older boys pat his head and lay him down properly on the couch before finally falling completely asleep.

___

when it came time to wake jisung up, chan and changbin were quietly debating whether or not they should do it. they said they would, but jisung looked so peaceful. he was gripping one of the blankets that had fallen off him while he was sleeping for dear life, his lips were slightly parted as soft breaths made their way out of his mouth, and his hair was just barely covering his eyes. he looked younger than usual, finally looking like his actual age instead of a 25 year old with the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

however that argument was soon put to an end when jisung woke up by himself. he hummed softly as he sat up, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the post-nap haze. “’s it time to go?” he mumbled through a yawn.

chan carefully brushed jisung’s hair out of his eyes carefully and nodded. “it is bubby, but we don’t have to go if you're not feeling up to it. i’m sure everyone else will understand.” 

jisung quickly shook his head, dismissing the idea of skipping the movie night without another thought. “no hyung, i didn’t buy those snacks for nothing. plus i already said i would go.” chan and changbin sighed in unison as jisung stood up and stretched to wake himself up. “c’mon, y’all are slow.” he teased them, hoping to lighten up the mood a bit. he really didn’t want them to worry about him too much. their hair would turn gray soon if they did that.

the older two followed behind jisung, the youngest of course making sure to grab the snacks. all three of them slipped their shoes on before heading out and beginning the short walk to seungmin and hyunjin’s apartment complex. it was only about a ten minute walk, so they were often over at each other’s places whenever they had free time. 

everyone was silent on the walk over, but somehow jisung ended up holding both changbin and chan’s hands. none of them mentioned it, neither did any of the other boys when they finally arrived at seungmin and hyunjin’s apartment. 

“sungie!” was the first thing jisung heard before being pulled into a bone crushing hug from hyunjin. “i missed you so much you dummy.” he pulled away for a second to look at jisung, checking if it were really him before hugging him again. “i love you.” he mumbled quietly so only jisung would hear. what a sap.

jisung felt warm at hyunjin’s sentiment. “i love you too.” he mumbled back, melting into the hug. they stayed like that for a bit before seungmin cleared his throat loudly from behind them. 

“don’t hog him all night, jinnie, we all missed him too.” seungmin said with a frown, tugging hyunjin away playfully before hugging jisung. “i know we may joke around with you a lot, but we’re always here for you. even if you think it’s a stupid thing, we’re here.” 

jisung teared up a bit at that. seungmin wasn’t normally one to be super emotional, but he was always there of he was needed. always having a shoulder free for you to cry on. jisung didn’t want anyone to see him crying so he quickly his his face in seungmin’s shoulder. and if the other noticed his shirt dampen slightly, he didn’t say anything. 

next up was jeongin, he hugged jisung like he was afraid that jisung would slip away if he didn’t. “stupid hyung.” he said lightheartedly before letting go. how sweet of him. the joke made jisung laugh a bit.

minho was a little bit more hesitant to pull him into a hug, giving him a questioning look and waiting for jisung to nod as consent before pulling the smaller into his arms. minho didn’t say anything, but unlike the other’s he squeezed jisung’s arm before letting him go, a nonverbal reassurance that he was always there. 

finally, it was felix’s turn. jisung was most scared to face felix. they had a little thing going before jisung fell off the face of the earth. he was worried that felix would be mad at him for ruining that, or that felix might’ve found someone else while he was gone. but all his worries were pushed away as soon as he laid eyes on the other. 

felix held out his arms for jisung, which jisung gladly walked into. felix held him tight, one of his hands rubbing jisung’s back. “oh, sungie.” was all that felix said. 

jisung felt horrible. not only because he had avoided his friends for so long, but because even then he didn’t exactly want to be there with them. he felt like he should’ve wanted to be around them more, but something inside him really just wanted to crawl back in bed and not leave it for another five years. he didn’t want to say anything to the others because he was supposed to be enjoying himself. this was the first time he’d seen his friends in a month, but all he wanted to do was leave. 

chan and changbin seemed to sense that. as soon as felix let go of him they grabbed his hands, grounding him a bit from drifting off too deep into thought. “why don't we get started on the movie marathon?” chan suggested, squeezing jisung’s hand softly.

everyone seemed to agree, all of them taking their spots on the couch or floor. chan and changbin squishing jisung right in-between the two of them. a few of the other boys seemed a bit upset that they couldn’t smother jisung with affection, but jisung couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh when none of them mentioned anything about it. he didn’t want to have to put up with the nervous feeling that the other’s brought to his stomach, he honestly didn’t know if he could handle it. 

throughout the first movie chan and changbin made sure jisung was as comfortable as possible, chan pulling jisung half onto his lap at one point. “you know we can leave whenever you want. just tell us whenever you start to feel too uncomfortable and we can leave. okay bubs?” chan whispered softly so no one else would hear. the other boys were being loud and joking around so it would’ve been hard to hear anyway but he wanted to be safe.

jisung nodded in response, thinking for a minute before giving chan a verbal answer. “can we leave soon? it doesn’t have to be right now, i’m just getting a little jittery being here. i’m okay for now though.” he mumbled back, resting his head on chan’s shoulder.

chan nodded, humming softly and smiling down at jisung, chan felt protective over the younger boy, he always had. he knew what jisung had been through more than anyone else did. him and jisung had known each other since they were children, they definitely had the strongest bond out of their entire friend group. 

changbin, chan and jisung met in middle school, well elementary school for jisung and middle school for the older two. it had just been the three of them until chan was a senior in high school. that’s when they met the rest of the boys. they all got along amazingly, but chan, changbin and jisung would alway have a special bond that none of the others could even dream of replicating. they knew how to take care of each other the best out of anyone. 

the three boys left just after the second movie, chan and changbin saying that they all needed to get to bed soon with school starting back up in a bit. they were all surprised that everyone else bought it, none of them were known to go to sleep before one even during school time. but no one said a single word even after they left.

once they were out of the apartment building, jisung let out yet another sigh of relief. there were a lot of sighs going around. “thanks hyungs.” he mumbled, looking down at his feet. he was slightly ashamed that he needed his hyungs to help him get away from his own friends. he felt like a child again. hopeless without his hyungs being there to help him out.

chan hummed softly and rubbed his back. “don’t worry about it, bubs.” his hand didn’t leave the younger’s back. “we’re always here for you, even if it’s just for little things like this.” 

that made jisung smile a bit. he really did appreciate his hyungs a lot. “thanks hyung,” he replied. “but do you know how cheesy that was? wow, i think i threw up a little bit in my mouth.” he teased, giggling softly causing changbin to laugh with him. 

chan let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing one of his hands over his face. changbin and jisung just snickered. “sorry old man, i love you but i had to.” jisung continued to tease. and even though chan acted like he didn’t appreciate the attitude, he was glad to have it back. jisung was acting more like himself rather than the shell he had been for so long. so for tonight, chan would let jisung get away with his antics, he would even let changbin get away with his too if it meant he could see the youngest smile again. 

chan wouldn’t tell him, but he was so happy jisung was being a brat again. it meant he was on his way out of the scary hole he had fallen down. it might take him a bit to be fully back to his normal self, however chan knew that he could do it with a bit of help. he’d been there to help the younger back up before, and he would be there for him whenever he was needed. 

changbin and jisung were still cracking their stupid jokes minutes after the initial joke jisung made, and chan couldn’t help but smile. they’d all come so far from the scared little kids that would hide in an empty class room during lunch.

“okay okay,” he interrupted them. “i think it’s time you two start calming down. i really do want all of us to sleep early tonight. we could all use it. and classes start back up again soon, so we have to get back into the habit of a good sleeping schedule.” god, when had he become such a dad.

jisung and changbin nodded in response. “sure thing, pops.” changbin said teasingly, still slightly energized from getting away with teasing chan. but they both knew that they would all pass out as soon as they reached the front door, more specifically jisung. poor kid already looked exhausted, 

“can we all sleep together again?” jisung asked after a few seconds of silence. “y’know, for old times sake?”

it most definitely wasn’t just for old times sake, but no one mentioned that. 

“sure, sungie.” chan answered, ruffling the younger’s hair like he would when jisung was in middle school. he knew jisung hated it, but he just couldn’t help himself. it was a bit weird seeing jisung all grown up. however, in his eyes jisung would always be the little kid who came crying to him after he fell off his older brothers skateboard. 

“you know i’m not a little kid anymore, right hyung?” jisung asked as he fixed his hair back into place. 

chan chuckled softly and nodded. “yes sung, i know very well that you aren’t a little kid anymore. but no matter how old you are, you’ll always be a little five year old to me.” he cooed softly, cupping jisung face like a baby.

jisung groaned and rolled his eyes, slapping chan’s hands away. “whatever you old man. we’re here now hurry up and get your asses upstairs. i’m cold and tired.” 

and with that, chan and changbin thought that maybe jisung would be perfectly fine in the end. they still had to keep an eye out for him, but maybe in just a little while everything would be okay again. jisung seemed happier that night than he did in a very long time. chan saw his first genuine smile from jisung in over a month. he couldn’t have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol hey everyone i’m back with another chapter! this ones a bit longer than the rest mostly because i didn’t feel like separating it into parts. i will say it did burn the fuck out of my eyes to edit it. anyways! i hope you guys enjoy it!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frankie: wtf did i just witness 
> 
> clawd: love
> 
> deuce: beauty 
> 
> howleen: a relationship i can only dream of having

moster high cult (8)

11:47 am

—

cleo: sneezes

draculaura: eats ur sneeze  
draculaura: yummy thank u

cleo: ofc i can’t just let u starve

frankie: wtf did i just witness 

clawd: love

deuce: beauty 

howleen: a relationship i can only dream of having

toralei: i hate all of u

ghoulia: me too?

toralei: yes

ghoulia: heart been broke so many times

howleen: with all due respect hyung  
howleen: stfu

ghoulia: Heart Been Broke So Many Times

toralei: fine i will cuddle u get over here before i change my mind whore

ghoulia: :DDDD

clawd: wow that was kinda gay

frankie: u dont say jisung

clawd: gn

frankie: no pls i’m sorry

cleo: kids am i right?

clawd: i’m older than u bitch

cleo: i’m more mature than u bitch

clawd: this gc just hates me  
clawd: y'all are jisungphobic

cleo: yes

deuce: yes 

ghoulia: yes

frankie: yes 

clawd: SOBS  
clawd: felix hold me

draculaura: omw rn sungie

clawd: sniffs  
clawd: at least felix loves me

dracularua: anyways

clawd: SOBBING AGAIN  
toralei: LMAODHAHDBH

clawd: jeongin

howleen: hi

clawd: do u love me

howleen: hmmm

clawd: i have pocky

howleen: i love u so much

clawd: I’VE WON TAKE THAT WHORES  
clawd: HAHAHAH

ghoulia: i worry for jisung sometimes

frankie: we all do, binnie

clawd: wtv i’m going to feed jeongin pocky and None of u are invited <3

frankie: okay be back before 11  
frankie: i understand why u guys call me dad now

deuce: took u a while

cleo: shh hyunjin  
cleo: chan hyungs a little dumb sometimes  
cleo: it’s not his fault  
frankie: is this how jisung feels 

howleen: yes - jisung

frankie: pain

howleen: good - jisung

ghoulia: jisung why cant u use ur own phone to talk

howleen: i’m too lazy so i’m telling innie what to say - jisung  
howleen: hes feeding me pocky so i don’t mind

deuce: hes using u innie

howleen: i got free food idc

deuce: yeah thats fair

cleo: jisung give me free food

howleen: no fuck off whore - jisung

cleo: gn this is why i hate u

howleen: mutual - jisung

cleo: hyunjin

deuce: yes my darling

ghoulia: gross

cleo: stfu   
cleo: hyunjin pls feed me 

deuce: ok come 2 the kitchen and ill make u smth

cleo: omw <333

frankie: i feel like they're gonna almost burn down their apartment again   
frankie: idk maybe it’s just a dad feeling

ghoulia: no i feel it too

draculaura: me too  
draculaura: hyunjin pls don't accidentally kill u and seungmin  
draculaura: i would cry very much

deuce: oh no i cant make felix cry  
deuce: maybe we should just order takeout

cleo: yes  
cleo: i agree  
toralei: can i have some

deuce: if u bring some monsters yes

toralei: bet im omw

ghoulia: how come y'all are getting food and i’m not

frankie: if u and felix come over i’ll feed both of u

ghoulia: I’N RUNNIH RN

draculaura: thank u father

frankie: STOP PLS I BEG

draculaura: oh i see how it is  
dracularua: i will come for the food and Sulk

frankie: ok do whatever u want  
frankie: do u also want a monster

dracularua: pls

frankie: ur welcome 

_____

“so when are you and felix gonna fuck?” 

“jeongin, i will leave and take my pocky with me.”

“okay, i’m sorry. please don’t take the pocky.”

“that’s what i thought.” 

_____

3racha (3)

12:58 pm

__

clawd: chan hyung pls come get ur child

frankie: what did he do

clawd: he asked me when felix and i are gonna fuck

frankie: lol thats ur problem not mine

clawd: hate u so much

ghoulia: when are u and felix gonna fuck tho

clawd: never talking to either of u again gn

ghoulia: i just wanted to know sobs

frankie: ur both being dramatic stfu

clawd: u love us tho

frankie: sure

ghoulia: omg i love u too hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for not updating this is forever, but i'm back! gonna be honest, i haven't written in like a month, so this probably isn't my best work. i also didn't proof read it, so i'm risking it all right now. anyways! i hope you all semi enjoyed this. i promise to have another chapter out in sooner than two months.


End file.
